Air rune
Air runes are the most basic and most common runes in RuneScape. All players who have completed the Rune Mysteries quest can craft air runes with a Runecrafting level of 1 at the air altar southwest of Falador. Information are used in every missile spell as well as most teleportation spells. They are used very often, so players are recommended that they either have an air staff or have a large amount of air runes. Air staffs can be bought from Zaff's Superior Staffs! shop in Varrock. The air rune can be combined with water rune to make a mist rune, with a earth rune to make a dust rune, and with fire rune to make a smoke rune. Another way to obtain air runes is to talk to the magic tutor in Lumbridge. She will give you 30 air and 30 minds if you don't have any in your inventory, bank, or on the ground near you. Prices Air runes do not cost a large amount of money. Being that players can craft them at a low level and that there are many in the game, their prices are very small. They are widely used in magic spells although are easy to find. Many goblins drop air runes and other types of runes. Magic Store Prices: Air runes can be bought for 4 to 24 coins from magic stores. If there is a large amount of air runes in stock, then the price will be around 4 coins, and if there is a small amount of air runes in stock, then the price will be around 25 coins. Players can buy runes from Aubury's Rune Shop in Varrock and from the store in Port Sarim. The store at the Void Knight Outpost is often full of stock so they are not as expensive as in other stores. A popular money making technique among lower level players is to buy these runes out of one of the rune shops and then sell them in the market place when they have a large amount. With the rune mysteries quest done you can make these with rune essence and an air talisman with a runecrafting level of 1. Spells Air runes are needed in a vast amount of spells, as listed below. Because of all the spells that need air runes, many mages will just use a staff of air, air battlestaff or mystic air staff. Free Spells All players can cast these spells. * Wind Strike * Water Strike * Earth Strike * Fire Strike * Wind Bolt * Water Bolt * Varrock Teleport * Enchant Lvl-2 Jewelry * Earth Bolt * Lumbridge Teleport * Telekinetic Grab * Fire Bolt * Falador Teleport * Crumble Undead * Wind Blast * Water Blast * Earth Blast * Fire Blast Member Spells Only members can cast these spells. *Camelot Teleport *Iban Blast *Saradomin Strike *Claws of Guthix *Flames of Zamorak *Wind Wave *Water Wave *Charge Air Orb *Earth Wave *Fire Wave *Charge Category:Runes